


let me take you (out of the gravity)

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But They're Both Cute, College Student Guanlin, Fluff, Graduate Student Seongwoo, Lighthouses, M/M, Onglin, Other Produce 101 Boys Mentioned, Platonic Onglin, Radio-DJ!Seongwoo, Songfic, They Both Swear A Bit, They're Both Astronomy Nerds, but they're still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: As childish as it seems, Guanlin wants to bring Seongwoo to the Moon someday.





	let me take you (out of the gravity)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Vocaloid song "1/6 - Out of the Gravity" by Bookariodo P. The lyrics are so sweet and cute and this pairing needed some more love.
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1350403/let-me-take-you-out-of-the-gravity-fluff-ongseongwoo-laiguanlin-wannaone-onglin

_"That was ‘I Believe’ by Younha-ssi, as recommended by our last Listener Of The Night, Lee Gwanghyun-ssi. Thank you for the recommendation, Gwanghyun-ssi; I sincerely hope that your special someone was listening in tonight. And…best of luck, friend.”_

Seongwoo flipped the page. He turned away from the microphone and cleared his throat before continuing.

 _“Our show is coming to a close,”_ he read off the page. He pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him and pulled up the final song of the night.

 _“Our final song of the night is one of my personal favorites.”_ He paused. _“That’s a bit repetitive_. _Personal favorites? Are_ im _personal favorites a thing?”_ He awkwardly chuckled at his lame tangent.

Across from him, his scriptwriter, assistant, and classmate Jisung raised an eyebrow.

_“Anyway, this is a song many of you may already know and…I relate to these lyrics a lot. Whenever I feel hopeless, I listen to it and it resonates within me. I know that sounds incredibly cheesy, but it’s true. It’s comforting to know that someone else felt the same way I did and was able to write a kickass song about it.”_

He smirked. Classic Ong Seongwoo; sincere, but sardonic. (Jisung rolled his eyes.)

_“Thank you, guys, again, for tuning in tonight and thank you to everyone who sent in song recommendations. As always, your love and support are very much appreciated and are the reasons why I’m able to keep doing what I do. Thank you for letting me talk to you guys every week; I, too, enjoy hearing the sound of my own voice.”_

He let out an airy laugh as Jisung glowered, unimpressed.

“ _Remember to tune in next week for some more great tunes. Next week’s theme will be “Party Animal,” so get ready to unleash your wild side.”_

He narrowed his eyes at the words on the script. He needed to have a word with Jisung about using more hip lingo.

_“This has been ‘Night Time Café’. As always, I am your lovable and charming host, Ong Seongwoo. This is Kim Bokyung-ssi’s ‘Suddenly.’ Good night, listeners.”_

As the piano melody began to play along the airwaves, Seongwoo muted his microphone and sighed heavily, for once thankful that the broadcast was over. Being a radio DJ had its perks – and he truly enjoyed it – but it was days like today that made him wish he hadn’t taken on such a big responsibility. The growing success of “Night Time Café” was unexpected, to say the least. He had really only started this as a way to make some extra money over the summer. He welcomed the newfound fame, but amidst his gratitude, he now had a reputation to uphold and it was _stressful_.

“You alright?”

Seongwoo opened one eye to glare at Jisung. “I want to jump off a cliff.”

“Busy day?”

“Yeah.”

Jisung didn’t prod. “Good luck, friend.”

Seongwoo sat up with a groan. As he blearily cleaned up, he wanted nothing else but to go home and pass out in his bed, but he once again found himself going through the never-ending list of things he had to do before he could even attempt to sleep. Final projects and semester reports were due and he had three tests to study for. On top of that, Jaehwan had requested for him to sing at a performance next week and he hadn’t even listened to the demo yet. If he knew he would be this swamped, he would have asked Jaehwan to get Minhyun or Sungwoon to sing it, but now it was too late to back out.

Seongwoo groaned again. Despite what Jisung might think, he hadn’t even procrastinated that badly! Everything just piled up at once and he was exhausted.

“I’m gonna head out, Seongwoo.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t forget to lock the door on your way out.”

“Yes, _Mom_.”

Jisung walked around to playfully ruffle Seongwoo’s hair, causing the latter to duck and crumple in his seat with a hiss.

The elder laughed. “Get home safely,” he chimed and left the studio as the second chorus led into the finale.

Seongwoo wrote down a few notes for next week’s broadcast – _“Send ~~passive-aggressive~~ email to Jisung about script”_ – as the song came to a close. He quickly turned off the equipment and flicked off the lights before trudging out of the studio and locking the door.

His backpack weighed down on his shoulders and he forced himself to stand straighter in fear that he’d develop poor posture (not that it was very good to begin with). He felt his textbook prod against his back which only reignited his hatred for his required seminar class.

_Ugh._

He went through his mental checklist again as the elevator took him to the lobby, repeating his mantra of _I hope I’m not forgetting anything._ He muttered through every item on his list as he walked out of the building. It was late enough for there to not be any loitering patrons, but he couldn’t care less if anyone heard him.

He was walking down the sidewalk – power-walking, really – towards his apartment when a tall figure up ahead caught his eye and he slowed in his tracks.

“Guanlin,” Seongwoo smiled tiredly. “What are you doing here?”

Guanlin flashed a gummy grin and shortened the distance between them, walking around to stand on Seongwoo’s left side. “Hi, hyung!”

Seongwoo stared suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. “Why are you out this late?”

“I wanted to see you!”

Seongwoo gave a wry smile. “At this hour?”

Guanlin nodded, a bit too enthusiastically.

“You’re awfully cheerful.”

“It’s a nice night and I wanted to go for a walk,” Guanlin reasoned. “And I’m always cheerful around you, hyung!”

Seongwoo hummed. He took a deep breath, inhaling the warm air that prickled with a touch of moisture. _It might rain tomorrow._ There was an underlying sweetness that wafted through his lungs, bringing an iota of relief.

Guanlin was a freshman undergraduate student who attended Seongwoo’s university. He was majoring in astronomy and was taking the same pre-requisite courses Seongwoo took way back then. The pair had first met during a tutoring session – Seongwoo had needed some extra cash to pay for graduate school (as always), and Guanlin was struggling with Newton’s laws. The two had grown closer ever since.

“How’s tutoring going?”

“Mm…” Guanlin pursed his lips. “It’s going okay, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah,” the younger put his hands in the pockets of his shorts. “Jihoon-hyung is great, but I definitely preferred it when _you_ tutored me, hyung.”

Seongwoo looked at the younger in question.

“You’re not as scary.”

Seongwoo had to laugh at that. He smiled, apologetic. “Aww, I’m sorry, Linnie. I’ll tutor you once the busy season ends, okay? I just…have a lot on my plate right now.” He perked up, “And as long as Jihoonie isn’t terrible and you understand the material, then that’s all that matters, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose…” Guanlin nodded hesitantly before perking up again. “So how have you been, hyung?”

“Me?”

“Mhmm!”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

Seongwoo sighed. “I feel like shit, Linnie.”

Guanlin snickered.

“Like…can I bitch for a minute?”

“Be my guest.”

The elder took a deep breath.

“Okay, well. My professors have ganged up on me this week and I have like three reports to do and two projects to finish. Projects, might I add, with incompetent _dipshits_ who can’t use Google Docs to save their life? Like?” He grunted as his annoyance climbed. “And then I have to help my friends practice for their show and I honestly should’ve backed out when I had the chance because now I’ll look like the biggest jerk in the world if I flake, you know? And then I have to plan for next week’s radio show and _fuck_ , everything is happening at the same damn time and, honestly, you know what?”

“What?”

Seongwoo sighed deeply, bringing a hand to his forehead to rest in the space between his eyes. “I just want to retire to the ocean and be a starfish. They have it _so_ easy. Oh my God, Guanlin, why can’t I just be a fucking starfish?”

Seongwoo’s whining incited a burst of laughter from the younger.

“I’m serious! They just…” His hands waved vaguely in the air. “I dunno, they just sit on rocks all day and look pretty. I would be a _perfect_ starfish, Guanlin.”

“I’m sure you could, hyung.”

Seongwoo squinted, unsure if the younger was being sarcastic.

“You already have the pretty part down,” Guanlin said, his voice raising in pitch. “Now you just need a big rock to pose on.”

The elder huffed. “If only.”

They continued to walk, Seongwoo continuing to vent his frustration at the world while Guanlin happily listened like a sponge, until a fork appeared in the road up ahead and the younger stopped.

“Hyung.”

“Hm?” Seongwoo faced the taller boy in question. “What’s up?”

Guanlin paused timidly before asking, “Do you want to go to the lighthouse with me?”

Seongwoo gaped. They were already close to his apartment. Going to the lighthouse would mean a longer trip back and he _really_ needed to get some shit done tonight unless he wanted to drown in work the next morning.

“Right now?”

“Yes. Right now.”

“But…” Seongwoo turned to glance back at the road, distressed. “Why?”

Guanlin sighed. “Because you need a break, hyung. You look like you’re about to pass out any second.”

“That’s because I _am_ ,” Seongwoo let out a low chuckle. “But I can’t afford to take a break, Linnie,” Seongwoo stressed, already beginning to walk down the street once more. “I’m sorry. Maybe another time?”

“Then bring your things.” Guanlin pleaded. “Hyung? Please? I’ll even go to your apartment to get everything you need.”

Seongwoo glared. “Do you _really_ expect me to climb to the top of the lighthouse with all my shit? Weren’t you all making fun of my stamina not too long ago?”

Guanlin looked down at his feet. “I made dinner for you, hyung.”

The elder blanched. “Excuse me?”

Guanlin sighed. He jogged up to Seongwoo’s slightly slouching figure and grabbed his arm, taking long strides down the road towards Seongwoo’s apartment.

“Guanlin!” Seongwoo’s arm was going to come off with how the younger was practically dragging him down the street. “Guanlin, wait!” He whined in pain when Guanlin only proceeded to pull harder. “Guanlin!”

“Hyung, we’re gonna go pick up your _shit_ from your apartment and then I’m dragging you to the lighthouse. I worked too hard trying to make a pizza for you to let it go to waste and you’re working too hard to not let loose a little.”

“Bu—”

“ _And don’t fucking argue._ ”

“Geez, who’s the hyung again?” Seongwoo muttered, but clamped his mouth shut when Guanlin sent another glare his way.

When they reached his apartment, Guanlin made his way to the kitchen to grab some spare utensils and napkins, tossing them in a plastic bag. Seongwoo threw his backpack to the ground and took out the damn textbook — he wouldn’t be needing it tonight. He kept his laptop and scrambled to find a charger and his notebook, a bit unsure why he was in such a hurry. A quick glance to Guanlin’s brooding figure by the door answered that question.

“Good?”

Seongwoo threw his backpack over his shoulder with a nod.

“Cool, let’s go.”

Guanlin opened the door and gave a turgid and hurried gesture to let the elder exit first, sparking a chuckle.

“Patience is a virtue,” he remarked as he locked the door.

“So is not wasting time,” Guanlin sassily snapped back.

“I don’t quite understand why you’re in such a hurry.”

“The pizza’s getting cold.”

“We have a microwave up there, don’t we?” Seongwoo sent an insufferable grin which only served to irritate the younger even more.

***

***

***

The pair made their way into the night. The fireflies were beginning to emerge and Seongwoo was immediately entranced by their tiny fluorescent bulbs.

Guanlin’s father owned the older of two lighthouses in town. Ever since the nearby port closed down (and the other lighthouse was officially used for incoming ships), it had turned into a mini-observatory for Guanlin to gaze at the stars whenever he wanted. It was also like a hideaway from whenever Guanlin needed time to breathe or be by himself, and so the younger had slowly renovated it into a second home, microwave and all.

Over time, Seongwoo had brought over his own things, which included a desk, for days when he would work overnight like tonight, a radio, for Guanlin to listen in to his show (since he claimed to be an avid fan), and a mini TV. (Lugging the TV into the lighthouse was the most weight training Seongwoo would ever do as a graduate student.)

When they arrived, Guanlin took the key he carried around his neck and opened the door, grinning cheekily at the elder who was now preparing himself for the worst part: _stairs_.

Guanlin quickly locked the door behind them and began to sprint. They hadn’t even passed the first floor up when Seongwoo groaned, “Can’t you ask your dad to install an elevator?”

“The construction would take forever.”

“Why the _fuck_ did you decide to have your room at the top?”

“Because the top has the best view. Obviously.”

Seongwoo let out a loud groan and begrudgingly hopped the steps two at a time, trying to keep up with the energetic freshman. He grumbled the entire way, his whining exacerbated once he felt a twinge in his thigh.

When he was younger, Guanlin had even scribbled markings along the side of the walls in crayon to keep track of how far up they were, including one which said, _“You’re only halfway there!”_

Seongwoo scoffed every time.

Eleven floors later, they finally reached the top and Seongwoo threw his backpack off while leaping towards the low standing bed that was already set next to the balcony. He faceplanted into the pillows, inhaling their subtle linen scent.

“Oh. Sweet, _sweet_ bed,” he sighed dramatically (as he gasped for air). “How I’ve missed you.”

“Maybe I _should_ ask my dad to install an elevator,” Guanlin grinned. “At this rate, you won’t be able to make it up here when you’re old and gray.”

The elder stared pointedly at the cheeky freshman.

“Exactly,” he muttered and chucked his shoes off.

A little off to the side, Guanlin had set up a small picnic area. There was a tablecloth laid out and on top of it was a tray of cooled pizza (already pre-cut), two plates, a bottle of soda, and some napkins and utensils.

“I guess we’ll just have extras for next time,” Guanlin said, placing the bag of utensils he was holding on a nearby shelf.

Seongwoo’s stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten for several hours. He quickly dove towards the pizza, admiring Guanlin’s craft before yanking out two slices and popping them in the microwave.

“Ah, I should’ve bought chicken.”

Seongwoo snorted. “And have the poor delivery man climb all the way up here?”

He turned and looked questioningly at the younger, who seemed to be contemplating the other option, so Seongwoo quickly countered with, “And no, we’re _not_ picking it up. I don’t plan on coming down until the sun comes up.”

Guanlin let it go and helped himself to two slices of his own. “I hope you like the pizza, hyung. Minhyun-hyung gave me some tips, so…”

“I’m honestly too hungry to be picky,” Seongwoo said, pulling his pizza out as soon as countdown reached zero and letting the younger heat his up.

Seongwoo took a generous bite of his first slice, pulling at the cheese that stretched off the dough and quickly dabbing off the excess oil from the corners of his lips with a napkin. He unconsciously hummed; Guanlin _did_ do a good job. It wasn’t the best pizza he had ever eaten, but it was still very delicious. His famished self considered this a godsend of the night.

“You did well, Linnie,” Seongwoo mumbled, grinning as the warmth seeped through his body and he could actually _feel_ his strength returning. “This is really good.”

“Yay, I’m glad!” Guanlin danced excitedly as he waited. Pretty soon, his slices had also finished warming up and the pair enjoyed their late, late dinner.

Guanlin was in the middle of his fourth slice when he suddenly realized, “Ah, hyung, did you need to use the desk?”

Without waiting for a response, he padded over to the old wooden desk  covered with a mountain of books and papers. Most of them were for Seongwoo’s older projects; he had a bad habit of leaving his things here in the lighthouse as opposed to bringing them down and throwing them out.

“Ah.” He swallowed his last piece and swiped his hands together repeatedly. The lingering oil stuck to his fingers but he didn’t care enough to run down to the floor below where the bathroom was.

Guanlin cleared some space for the elder by lifting some books and placing them on the ground. There were stray papers everywhere and he haphazardly swiped them to the side. He quickly pulled one of the wheely chairs towards the desk and gestured for the elder to carry on his business.

Seongwoo picked up an extra slice of pizza and another cup of ginger ale and set them down on the desk. He took out his laptop and plopped into the seat, lifting it a few notches. He cracked his knuckles and pulled up his unfinished report.

“I’ll be at the telescope.”

Seongwoo waved in response, already beginning to type with his eyes glued to the screen.

Guanlin smiled, shaking his head. He slipped on his flip-flops and headed out to the balcony. He was mindful to keep the door shut to avoid a draft from blowing in, given how easy it was for his hardworking hyung to get sick.

***

***

***

***

***

_“FUCK.”_

After struggling (read: failing) to understand the 28th Wikipedia page on quantum mechanics and almost deleting his entire report, Seongwoo slammed his laptop shut and huffed his way to the balcony, roughly dragging a pair of flip-flops across the wooden floorboard. He angrily let the door slam, startling the young astronomy major from his late night stargazing.

“Finished?” Guanlin chirped, peering back inside the telescope.

“No,” Seongwoo grumbled. “Wikipedia was of no help whatsoever.”

A breeze whistled by, bringing a whiff of salt from the ocean and Seongwoo wrapped his cardigan tighter around his waist.

“What are you looking for?”

Guanlin didn’t budge. “Nothing,” he said matter-of-factly.

At Seongwoo’s silent confusion, the younger continued. “I’m not looking _for_ anything. I’m just looking at the moon.”

Seongwoo gazed up at the gleaming crescent in the sky, scoffing at it.

“What’s so special about it?” he sneered.

Guanlin didn’t retort a smart reply. Instead, he stepped away from his telescope and smiled at the elder. “Come look.”

“No, thanks,” Seongwoo shrugged. “I’m good seeing it from here.”

“Do you have a sudden irrational fear of telescopes, hyung?”

“Yes,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “I’m scared I’ll find an alien civilization and then the CIA will have to come and kill me.”

Despite his initial response, he walked over to peer into the telescope’s lens anyway.

“Wouldn’t the CIA have found the aliens anyway?”

“Probs.” Seongwoo could feel himself making an ugly face as he tightly shut one eye and let his mouth hang open as he stared at the zoomed-in, HD image of the moon. It was beautiful, he would admit that, but it didn’t warrant Guanlin’s steady fascination with it tonight.

“So why are you looking at something so...” He stepped away, letting the younger resume his observations. “…normal? I would’ve expected you to look for binary stars or something like that.”

“Mm…” Guanlin stepped away again, gently taking Seongwoo’s arm and dragging him to the balcony. The waves in the distance broke against the shore, the whooshing lull soothing Seongwoo’s frustration from earlier.

“I was thinking.”

“Oh no.”

The younger cutely scrunched up his nose in a scoff. “Hyung, do you know how much you’d weigh on the moon?”

“Significantly less,” Seongwoo responded immediately. This was basic trivia. “By a sixth, right?”

“About.”

“…So?”

Guanlin rested his elbows on the ledge of the balcony, placing his head snugly against his sweater-pawed fists. His voice rang with a longing hope, “I want to be an astronaut someday.”

Seongwoo mimicked the younger’s pose and pressed their shoulders together. “That’s ambitious.” Guanlin hadn’t revealed too much about his future to the elder, so this was news to him. “There’s so much training involved,” he muttered, somewhat uselessly.

“I know.”

The elder had to wonder why Guanlin was being so mysterious tonight. Guanlin was straightforward and analytical, much like himself; he didn’t speak in riddles and short sentences with novels embedded between the words.

“What’s on your mind?” he tried to tease out of the younger.

Guanlin gently took his hyung’s hand, adoring how it was just a little bit smaller than his own (and inwardly squealing at his confused demeanor). Their fingers naturally laced together, and he felt his hyung’s warmth start to pass through his palms.

“I know it’s a little silly, but,” Guanlin grinned a bright gummy smile. “I wanted to bring you up here for a reason.”

“Oh? It wasn’t just for pizza?”

“We’re already sixty meters high,” said the younger, ignoring him. “Or, a little less than that, but whatever.”

Seongwoo tilted his head.

“You could say we weigh just a teensy bit less than if we were on the ground.”

“Oh. I guess?” _Right. Physics and stuff._

The younger took a deep breath before saying, “You could also say that me bringing you up here made the weight on your shoulders just a tiny bit lighter as well. I know you’ve been busy and all. I listened to your broadcast earlier and you sounded…not as into it?” He twiddled his fingers. “I just wanted to make you feel better tonight. Coming up here was the only way I knew how.”

Guanlin looked back at the moon and hoped his hyung wouldn’t stare too intently at his gradually reddening ears.

He did. And he obnoxiously _cooed._

 _“You’re so cute!”_ Seongwoo tightly wrapped his arms around the younger’s torso, jostling him a bit to show his affection.

“Ah, hyuuuunggg,” the younger whined, but his face sported the biggest smile.

“I’m serious, that was probably the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Shut up, I also like just being up here, okay?”

“My baby Linnie,” Seongwoo fawned, knowing how endearingly agitated the younger got at the term of endearment. He pressed his cheek against the nape of Guanlin’s neck with a content sigh. “Thank you. I feel better already, I promise.”

The younger rested his hands on top of his hyung’s, his waist snugly encircled by the elder’s lean arms. “But hyung, I’m serious, too.”

“Hm.”

Guanlin gazed longingly at the constellations in the sky, as if he were marking his own place among the stars.

“Someday, and maybe it’ll be a long time from now, but someday…I’ll be an astronaut, hyung. I want to discover what’s out there, for myself, and not just from what I’m reading in the textbooks. Seeing the Earth from _out there?_ It would be the best thing ever!”

Their eyes met, flashing with surprise when they realized how close they were to each other. Guanlin leaned back a bit with a chuckle, and Seongwoo nodded.

The younger gazed deeply into Seongwoo’s eyes, his words dripping with sincerity.

“I wish I could take you with me, hyung. I wish we could go to the moon. Just us.”

His eyes crinkled with mirth at Seongwoo’s taken-aback face. “You and me, flying past the Earth’s orbit, breaking the gravitational pull?” He spread his arms open, stepping back to freely spin. “It’d be like an _escape._ God, it’d be so freaking awesome, hyung.”

He laughed as he pulled his hyung back in for another hug.

“And maybe one day, when people start colonizing the moon?” Their eyes met once more. “I’ll bring you along. We’ll have our very own house on the moon. Nothing would weigh us down then.”

Seongwoo unwrapped his arms from the younger’s waist, pulling back to stare in wonder at the kid who dreamed a little too far into the future. “You’ve thought a lot about this, haven’t you?”

Guanlin smiled and shook his head. “It was just a passing thought.”

“Mm…” Seongwoo took a daring step closer, relishing in how the younger almost squeaked as he stepped back. “I don’t believe you.”

Guanlin ducked his head, dodging the elder’s playful advances to stare back at the sky.

“I’m content with this,” Guanlin said, despite his wistfully-laced words. “Earth is fine. And I suppose a spacecraft is out of our budget anyway.”

“Hey,” Seongwoo tugged gently on the younger’s arm, pulling him back to one of the cushioned chairs sitting against the wall. He sat down first, allowing the younger to sit in the space between his legs. It was a bit of an awkward fit, but Guanlin happily let himself sink into his hyung’s backhug once more.

“Don’t think it’s a dumb dream. I know you can do whatever you set your mind to,” Seongwoo said, his soft voice melding with the waves in the distance. “If anyone can reach the stars, it’s you.”

“Now you’re just being cheesy, hyung,” Guanlin laughed, pushing Seongwoo’s annoyingly handsome face away. “Hey, hyung.”

“Hm?”

“Where does the moon get its light from?”

Seongwoo couldn’t help the quirk in the corner of his lips. “Linnie, don’t…”

The younger smirked. “Well?”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, knowing what would come. “From the sun…”

Guanlin paused, just enough for Seongwoo’s minimal patience to begin ticking away.

_“Then can I be the sun to your moon?”_

“Oh, no!” Seongwoo cried as he leaned back, knocking his head against the wall. “I can’t. The cheese. It’s too much. I’m suddenly lactose intolerant. Nope. No.” He made a show of flailing his arms and wailing dramatically into the night as Guanlin laughed with his entire body.

“Answer me, hyung!”

The elder sat up, pressing a thumb against his chin.

“Mm…I’ll have to think about it.”

“Hyung!” Guanlin pouted. “I said I’d bring you to the moon with me.”

“Oh, right, that reminds me.” Seongwoo grinned that insufferable grin again. “Did you say we’d have a house on the moon… _together_?”

Guanlin huffed and crossed his arms. “Yeah. I did. So what?”

Seongwoo nosed his way against Guanlin’s neck. “Lai Guanlin. Are you asking me to move in with you? That’s incredibly forward, don’t you think?”

Guanlin shot up out of the chair. “I lied. I think we should have our own separate houses on the moon.” He headed for the door, pretending to throw a fit. “ _In separate craters!”_

The younger disappeared inside the lighthouse. Seongwoo sighed fondly, quickly making his way inside and straight to the bed where Guanlin was feigning to sulk.

Seongwoo sat next to the pouting boy, pressing their sides together, and in keeping up with the act, Guanlin actually shifted two inches to the left and caused the elder’s heart to beat even faster in adoration. He couldn’t help but to sneakily plant a quick kiss on the other’s cheek, catching the younger completely off guard.

“Hyung!”

He grinned as Guanlin put on an adorable scowl. _This kid will be the death of me._ He leaned in once more, whispering in the younger’s ear. “Can they at least be next to each other?”

“What?”

“The craters that we’ll live in, can they be next to each other?”

“…Fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are, as always, much appreciated! <3
> 
> ***
> 
> Talk to me here! | ask.fm/taesquared


End file.
